1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a security package and, more particularly, pertains to a structure with a handle and a rectangular encompassing structure for encompassing about an audio cassette, a video cassette box, or a compact disk jewel box. The package provides for protection against shoplifting and pilfering.
2. Background of the Invention
It has become a common problem in the marketplace for the need to secure audio-visual materials such as audio cassette boxes, video cassette boxes, and now the ever popular compact jewel boxes in a security package. While these audio-visual products are packaged in plastic or cardboard display cases, the cassette boxes or jewel boxes are of such a size as to easily lend themselves through the "sticky fingers" theory to "fall" into someone's coat pocket, purse or bag. Especially with the ever increasing price of video cassettes and compact disks, the losses of audio-visual products become expensive to the vendors, and are even significant even if only a few cassettes or disks are stolen per month.
The prior art resolutions to the problem have not been very acceptable. Keeping the material behind the counters and off the shelves is not cost effective, let alone labor effective, and also unfortunately leads to "stealing" by employees of a vendor. Another problem is that the prior art packages are easily opened, such as those made of a plastic film material, so that anyone with a knife can literally cut the package apart and steal the contents accordingly.
The present invention provides a security package which is light-weight, secure, and literally indestructible and which requires retainer bar-pin removal for subsequent use of the security package contents.